El amor no esta en París
by Bastet0901
Summary: Cuando la abuela de Matt se da cuenta de su relación con Sora, esta buscará la forma de separarlos. Intrigas, peleas y sorpresas les espera a esta pareja cuando viajen a París para conocer a los abuelos.
1. Chapter 1

**Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribí algo, pero la verdad han pasado tantas cosas que no había tenido tiempo, esta historia la empece a materializar en mi mente poco a poco, hasta que por fin decidí sentarme a escribirla, espero que la disfruten! **

Nunca pensé que estaría volando a Francia con mi novia a mi lado y Tai, Mimi, Kari y T.K regados en el avión. Yo, Matt Ishida, 18 años, 9 meses y 22 días estoy muriendo de los nervios. Seguro que se preguntan qué está pasando. Pues verán, tengo que ir a Francia para presentar a mi novia formalmente. Si fuera Tai estaría tranquilo, pues su abuela es una santa y su abuelo…solo digamos que se parece mucho a él. Pero yo no puedo estar tranquilo, pues aunque mi abuelo es divertido, amable y bastante aventurero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi abuela, que no es más que una anciana amargada, se los digo esa mujer tiene vinagre corriendo por sus venas, no puede ver nada bueno en nadie más que ella, fue por ello que mi madre se mudo a Japón. Sé que todos se preguntan como la hermana perdida de Medusa se entero de mi relación con Sora, pues todo comenzó un viernes por la noche, habíamos salido en una cita doble con Tai y Mimi. Esa noche T.K se había quedado en la casa de nuestra madre con Kari viendo películas cuando mi abuela llamó, como mi madre había tenido una reunión de trabajo esa noche no estaba en casa, por lo tanto T.K tuvo la desgracia de hablar con ella, después de las típicas preguntas acerca de la salud y el clima, el cual es de suma importancia para mi abuela, ella pregunto por mí, T.K contesto lo que cualquier persona le contestaría a una dulce abuelita "Esta en una cita con su novia", pero con esa frase tan simple se abrió la caja de Pandora liberando a todos los males del mundo, los cuales están resumidos en mi abuela, esta inmediatamente demando conocer a Sora. Cuando llegué a casa mi hermano me soltó la bomba y sentí envidia por la mosca que T.K mataba en ese momento. Llamé a mi abuela diciendo que no podría viajar a Francia con Sora por diferentes motivos y dando cualquier excusa que se me viniera a la mente, las clases…estábamos en vacaciones, dinero…ella pagaría por nuestros boletos, el permiso de nuestros padres…si era necesario ella misma hablaría con ellos. Al colgar el teléfono caí en la cuenta de que había aceptado ir a Francia con algunos de mis amigos y Sora.

Días más tarde mientras empacaba y me preparaba para descender a los infiernos, entiéndase la mansión de mi abuela en Francia, mi padre entró en mi habitación.

"¿Cómo va todo hijo?"

Mi respuesta fue un gruñido. Papá se sentó en mi cama y mirándome fijamente volvió a hablar.

"No te preocupes, se que Edith es…insoportable" dijo haciendo una mueca "Pero Sora es una buena persona, es inteligente, dulce y sé que sabrá cómo manejar a tu abuela y al final Edith la terminará amando, o por lo menos aceptándola"

"¿Mamá te llevo a ti a Francia?

"Claro"

"¿Y la abuela terminó amándote o por lo menos aceptándote?"

"¡Ja, un ratón en una cocina francesa sería más amado o aceptado que yo!"

"Gracias papá, me haces sentir mucho mejor" dije con sarcasmo.

Mi padre se levantó y poniendo una mano en mi hombro me dijo que todo estaría bien.

Miré a mi lado, Sora miraba por la ventana con el semblante preocupado, tomé su mano, no estoy seguro si buscaba como calmar sus nervios o los míos. Sora dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió, y aunque su sonrisa trataba de decirme que todo estaría bien, sus ojos delataban su preocupación.

El avión aterrizó, mientras las chicas y Tai buscaban el equipaje, T.K y yo buscamos a nuestro abuelo que nos había prometido buscarnos en el aeropuerto. Sin embargo un enorme letrero con brillantes letras negras llamó mi atención, en el letrero se podía leer "Ishida y Compañía"…que vergonzoso, justo detrás del hombre que sostenía el letrero había una inmensa limosina negra.

"¿Qué demo…?"

"¡Wow!"gritó Mimi "Matt no nos dijiste que íbamos a ser recibidos de una forma tan glamorosa, no se porque te preocupabas tanto"

Estaba furioso y el comentario de Mimi no ayudaba en nada, estoy seguro que salía humo de mi cabeza de lo enojado que me encontraba. Tai viendo el peligro que corría su novia se apresuró a tomar su mano.

"Mimi, vamos caminando"

Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban y se preguntaban si éramos celebridades o algo por el estilo.

El camino hacia la mansión de mis abuelos hubiera sido silencioso de no ser por Mimi que no paraba de gritar los nombres de las tiendas a las que iría de shopping, pero la verdad se lo agradecía, ya que sus gritos hacían que mi mente se mantuviera ocupada y no pensara en mi abuela.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Me quedo algo corto :( pero espero que igual lo disfruten y me den sus comentarios!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad es que me encanta poder escribir de nuevo y saber que les esta gustando, aca les dejo el segundo capítulo! **_

Mi abuelo nos esperaba en la entrada de la ridículamente inmensa mansión.

"¡Matt, T.K! ¡Vengan y abracen a su abuelo!" mi abuelo nos abrazó fuertemente "Bien Matt, debes presentarme a tu novia"

Me acerqué a Sora y rodeando su cintura con mi brazo se la presente a mi abuelo, quien quedo fascinado con ella, por lo menos alguien la aceptaba, pero sabía muy bien que lo peor estaba por venir.

"¡Tai! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, nunca olvidaré como tú y T.K le coqueteaban a la linda Caterina"

Kari y Mimi miraron a sus novios.

"¿Coqueteaban con quién?" preguntaron al unisonó.

"Oh pícaros no me dijeron que ustedes también tenían novias"

"Pensé que tu abuelo sabía que T.K y Tai estaban en una relación" me dijo Sora sonriendo.

"Sí lo sabía" ambos reímos viendo como mi hermano y me mejor amigo eran estrangulados, mi abuelo me miró y guiño un ojo, solo él podía romper el hielo de esa forma.

Mi abuelo nos dirigió por la mansión, enseñándonos a todos nuestras habitaciones, Kari era la que tenía la habitación relativamente más centrada, por lo tanto decidimos que nos reuniríamos ahí una vez nos pusiéramos cómodos. Sin embargo no deje de notar que mi habitación era la más alejada de la habitación de Sora, tendría que agradecerle a mi abuela por su bello gesto. Una vez que desempaqué todo en mi habitación, vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de dormir, eran las 12.38, sabía que no tendría que ver a mi abuela hasta la hora de la cena la cual se servía a las 7 en punto sin excepción. Salí de mi recamara y busque al resto en la habitación de Kari.

"Hey Matt" me saludo Kari mientras me dejaba pasar, todos estaban ya ahí. Me senté en la cama junto a Sora, quien se miraba mucho más relajada.

"Estábamos pensando en salir un rato y conocer París" me dijo Tai.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero la mayoría quería ir, así que salimos. Caminamos por Paris, hasta que finalmente nos quedamos en un parque en donde nos recostamos en la grama. Estaba fresco y los árboles estaban muy verdes.

"Matt, T.k ¿Cómo debemos presentarnos a la cena?"preguntó Tai "No me gustaría verme mal frente a su abuela"

"Hmmm digamos que formal, pero no tanto, nada de jeans, camisetas ni shorts" respondí.

"Creo que deberíamos ir de compras" dijo Mimi "de esa forma podrías enseñarnos que usar"

"No creo que sea buena idea" T.K respondió por mí "llegaríamos tarde y nuestra abuela odia la impuntualidad, creo que la odia más que a la gente mal vestida"

"No tenemos que demorarnos" intervino Sora "Es solo para tener una idea de que usar hoy en la noche"

"Creo que es buena idea, además de que no se si tengo ropa adecuada" dijo Kari.

…¡Mujeres! Anduvimos por Dior, Dolce, Versace, y un millón de tiendas más, las mujeres no pueden cargar cosas pesadas, pero si se trata de ropa, zapatos y bolsos pueden caminar por horas sin parar, lo que me hace pensar que talvez no sean criaturas tan frágiles después de todo, aunque el hecho de que ellas no carguen todo lo que compran puede que ayude a su resistencia. Miré el reloj 6.40…¡diablos!

"Son las 6.40 llegaremos tarde" Corrimos a la limosina, cuando llegamos a la mansión ya solo teníamos 10 minutos para encontrar nuestras habitaciones, vestirnos, arreglar nuestro cabellos…solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo le tomará eso a Tai y las mujeres tenían todavía que maquillarse.

7.01 "Me preguntaba si bajarían a cenar" mi abuela tomó un sorbo de vino y mirándonos gestionó hacia las sillas vacías para que tomáramos asiento.

"¿Cómo has estado abuela?" preguntó T.K buscando como hacer el ambiente menos pesado.

"Bien, es bueno ver que alguien se preocupa por mí ya que ni tu hermano ni ninguno de tus amigos ha mostrado la cortesía de preguntar"

Mi abuela miró alrededor de la mesa, su mirada se detuvo en Sora y luego en Mimi, quienes estaban sentadas a mi lado.

"Sabes Matt, los invite acá para conocer a tu novia, y tú no has hecho ni el menor intento de presentármela, lo cual creo es una falta de respeto hacia mí"

Yo estaba a punto de preguntar cómo era eso una falta de respeto, no llevábamos ni 5 minutos sentados en la mesa y si tanto interés tiene de conocer a mi novia, nos hubiera recibido con mi abuelo, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Sora respondió.

"Soy yo Señora, es un placer conocerla" su voz sonaba increíblemente segura y su mirada se mantuvo en alto viendo a los ojos de mi abuela directamente.

"Espero poder llegar a decir lo mismo" contesto mi abuela.

La cena siguió su curso en silencio, nadie apartaba sus ojos del plato por miedo a que mi abuela tuviera algo odioso que decir. Luego de cenar nos reunimos en la sala de estar en donde tomamos una taza de café. Noté como Sora miraba un cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea, yo tenía la vaga idea de oír mencionar a mi abuela que ese era su cuadro favorito.

"¿Tienes la mala costumbre de no prestar atención a las platicas de las personas?" pregunto mi abuela al notar que Sora prestaba más atención al cuadro que a las personas en la sala de estar.

"Edith nadie estaba hablando" dijo mi abuelo.

"¡Tú no te metas Richard!"

Sora volvió a mirar a mi abuela directo a los ojos, y sonrió, pero esta sonrisa no era una de esas sonrisas dulces, era nueva para mí, sin embargo la hacía ver tan segura que me cautivó tanto o quizá más.

"Lo siento" se dispensó Sora "Es solo que "La persistencia de la memoria" de Dalí es un cuadro tan original y hermoso que es imposible no mirarlo, además es uno de mis favoritos"

"¿Conoces a Dalí?" pregunto mi abuela claramente sorprendida.

"Sí" contestó mi novia

"Sora es una gran artista, sus cuadros son muy hermosos y llenos de vida tanto que…."intervino Kari.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" le interrumpió mi abuela

"Ella es Kari…mi novia" respondió T.K ruborizándose, mi abuela se limitó a echarle una fría mirada a Kari y luego me miró.

"Oh Matt, no sabes a quien vi el otro día" la verdad es que no pensaba contestar esa pregunta pues estaba seguro que no me importaría. Mi abuela al ver que yo no pensaba decir nada continúo. "Vi a Amélie"

Amélie era una niña que vivía al lado de la casa de mi abuela, cada vez que yo visitaba a mis abuelos, Amélie venía a jugar conmigo, era mi compañera de juegos.

"Hmm que bien" respondí, aunque Amélie había sido mi amiga casi no la recordaba y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi por lo tanto no me emociono mucho saber de ella.

"La invité a almorzar con nosotros, mañana"

"Ok" respondí. Conocía a mi abuela, sabía que ella estaba tramando algo y estaba seguro de que su plan consistía en hacer que me enamorara de Amélie, o aunque sea buscar como causar una pelea lo suficientemente grande entre Sora y yo para hacernos terminar nuestra relación, pero no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

_**Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura con respecto a este capítulo, pero igual espero que les haya entretenido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de "El amor no esta en París" espero que la historia les siga pareciendo entretenida! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por sus reviews que es lo que me motiva a escribir y terminar la historia. **_

Esa noche mientras todos dormían me escabullí a la habitación de Sora.

"¡Matt!" dijo Sora asustada al verme en su habitación

"Shhhh. ¿Quieres que la bruja esa mande a Cerberos?" pregunte con una sonrisa metiéndome bajo las sábanas de la cama de Sora, quién sonrió al escuchar mi comentario. Empecé a besarla, mis labios se deslizaron hasta su cuello, Sora soltó un gemido, su piel era una adicción para mí, pero de repente sentí como se apagaba la intensidad por parte de Sora.

"Matt ¿Quién es Amélie?" Lo sabía. Dejé su cuello y utilizando mi codo para apoyarme me incorporé en la cama. La miré por un momento hasta que decidí cual sería la respuesta más indicada, pues aunque Amélie había sido una buena amiga jamás la había visto como algo más, pero tampoco quería restarle importancia.

"Es una vieja amiga mía, jugábamos juntos cuando venía a Francia"

"Tu abuela sonaba muy emocionada"

"Lo cual solo me asegura que su visita mañana será aburridísima" Volví a besarla, Sora también intuía los planes de mi abuela, pero eso no importaba pues la arpía podría traer a una top model a esta casa y ni aún así lograría hacer que me separe de Sora.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando finalmente salí de la habitación de mi novia, caminaba en el mayor silencio posible, pero al doblar en una de las esquinas choque de lleno contra algo grande y duro.

"¡Tai! ¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunté algo enfadado, el golpe me había dolido.

"Al parecer lo mismo que tú" respondió mi amigo viendo mi ropa arrugada y mi cabello semi despeinado.

"No es lo que parece, además deberías mantener el pájaro en su jaula, mi abuela te matará y luego me matará a mí si se entera"

"Relájate" respondió Tai y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación la cual estaba cerca de la mía. "Matt, ¿Quién es Amélie?" Vaya, la segunda persona en una noche en preguntar lo mismo.

"Es una vieja amiga mía, jugaba conmigo cuando venía a Francia"

"¿Debería Sora estar preocupada?"

"No, mi abuela podría traer a Heidi Klum si ella quiere, pero jamás dejaría a Sora, además, no recuerdo mucho a Amélie pero, estoy seguro que no me atraería en nada." Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación de Tai, este bostezó.

"Eso espero, Sora es mi mejor amiga y te mataría si la lastimas" Tai me miraba seriamente, pero de la nada sonrió y me dio una leve palmada en el hombro "Buenas noches, o buenos días, como tú prefieras." Y sin más entró a su habitación, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido pues escuche sus ronquidos en cuanto di vuelta en una esquina.

12.00 p.m Una limosina negra se detuvo frente a la casa de mi abuela, lo cual me pareció una extravagancia considerando que Amélie vivía justo al lado. Un inmenso hombre vestido de negro se bajó de la limosina y abrió una puerta. Amélie se bajó de la limosina, sentí como Sora se tensaba a mi lado, Mimi la examinaba de pies a cabeza y vi como mi abuela le sonreía.

"Bonjour Edith, Comment allez-vouz?" dijo Amélie acercándose a mi abuela, esta bien, lo tengo que admitir, Amélie estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro, sus ojos eran azules con un tono de púrpura inexplicable, su piel parecía terciopelo, físicamente era una visión, una beldad, pero no me atraía, su comportamiento, su voz, hasta su caminar todo se veía falso, hecho y aprendido para impresionar, todo lo que mi abuela amaría, todo lo que yo odiaría.

"Matt, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te ví" dijo Amélie quien se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla. Sentí la mirada de Tai y recordé sus palabras.

"Sí lo se Amélie" respondí poniendo un poco de distancia "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Trés bien, merci"

"Matt, es descortés tener a tus visitas afuera, creo que deberías escortar a Amélie hacia el comedor" dijo mi abuela. Inmediatamente Amélie entrelazó nuestros brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro, volví mis ojos y vi a Sora, quien me sonrió, sabía que no estaba molesta conmigo, pero me preocupaba herir sus sentimientos, la verdad es que a mí me dolía tanto como a ella tener que llevar a Amélie de mi brazo y ver a mi abuela jugar de casamentera.

"Me permites, Sora" escuché a mi abuelo decir, por una ventana vi como le ofrecía su brazo a mi novia, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

"Sería un honor" respondió Sora.

Pasamos al comedor en donde la comida ya estaba servida, por lo general, en la casa de mi abuela se almuerza a las 12 en punto, eran las 12.15, pero claro, mi abuela podía excusarle su impuntualidad a Amélie.

"Vaya almorzaremos tarde hoy" dijo mi abuelo que parecía leer mi mente.

"Richard deberías estar agradeciéndole a Amélie por honrarnos con su presencia acá"

"Oh por favor, es un verdadero honor estar acá" intervinó Amélie "Matt, no me has presentado a tus amigos, todos se ven tan agradables, pero que tonterías digo, seguro que lo son, después de todo son amigos de Matt"

"Ellos son Tai, mi mejor amigo y su novia Mimi, a mi hermano por supuesto ya lo conoces…"

"Oh T.K has crecido tanto"

"…su novia Kari, que también es hermana de Tai y mi n…"

"Que hermoso vestido Amélie" interrumpió mi abuela

"Oh gracias Edith, papá me lo trajo de Milán" respondió Amélie "Perdona Matt, decías"

"Ella es mi novia Sora"

"Es un placer" respondió Sora

"El placer es todo mío, no puedo creer que Matt tenga novia, debes ser verdaderamente especial porque cuando jugábamos no parecía notar a las niñas, mis amigas todas estaban fascinadas con él, pero Matt no les prestaba la menor atención"

"Sora es una verdadera joya" dijo mi abuelo

"Limitate a comer Richard" dijo ácidamente mi abuela quien claramente no estaba feliz con el giro que el almuerzo había dado, Amélie sonaba sincera, como si en realidad no tuviera idea del plan maquiavélico de mi abuela.

Al terminar la cena, mi abuela, en lugar de hacer que nos sentáramos en la sala de estar subió a su habitación bajo el pretexto de migraña, Amélie preocupada por ella, subió después de un rato para ver como estaba, por lo tanto mi abuelo nos dio el resto de la noche para nosotros. La pasamos jugando billar en la planta más baja de la mansión, Sora estaba radiante, pues al final de la cena ella y Amélie terminaron siendo amigas, y yo estaba feliz porque el plan de mi abuela no había funcionado.

Unas dos horas después de retirarse a cuidar de mi abuela, Amélie se unió a nosotros, aunque ya no se miraba tan cómoda como antes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno muchisimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que me inspiran a escribir más! La abuela de Matt es un verdadero infierno y la situación esta por ponerse peor! Ya verán! Besos! Que disfruten :) **_

-Amélie que bueno que hayas bajado, hemos hecho equipos para jugar billar y le vamos ganando a los chicos- dijo Sora sonriendo, pero Amélie solo sonrió fría y desinteresadamente.

-Solo vengo a despedirme- dijo finalmente-Matt ¿me acompañarías a la puerta?- su voz sonaba coqueta, con un dejo de seducción, lo cual sonaba raro en ella.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia mí, no sabía que había generado esa petición, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, accedí a acompañarla a la puerta, pase al lado de Sora y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-escuche preguntar a Mimi.

Caminaba un tanto apartado de mi acompañante, pues no quería dar malas impresiones, al llegar a la puerta, Amélie se dio la vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-La pase genial Mattie, me encanto volver a verte después de tantos años, estás más guapo de lo que recordaba- Amélie se acercó más a mí. – Sabes, cuando hay pasión en una relación, no besas a tu novia en la mejilla.-Sus labios se acercaban a los míos, pero me aparte.

-Amélie, no puedes juzgar mi relación por unas cuantas horas, amo a Sora. – Abrí la puerta y ella salió, pero volvió a mirarme.

-Regresaré mañana, tu abuela me lo ha pedido, ella sabe que puedes tener algo mejor, yo.

Volví para reunirme con mis amigos y continuar el juego, pero ya nadie jugaba, todos me miraban, caminé y me detuve detrás de Sora y la abrace.

-¿Podrías explicarnos que paso? –preguntó Tai, sabía que no valía la pena hacer como que no entendía la pregunta, después de todo, la insinuación de Amélie no había pasado desapercibida para nadie.

-No lo sé. Pensé que no le gustaba, y pensé que le caía bien Sora por la forma en la que hablaron, no entiendo lo que paso.

-¿Qué sucedió en el trayecto hacia la puerta?- pregunto Kari. No quería mentir, pero si ella regresaba mañana sería verdaderamente incómodo para Sora y estaba seguro que Mimi le partiría la cara en el primer momento que tuviera.

-Nada, solo me dijo que mi abuela le pidió regresar mañana.

-Talvez no quiso sacar las uñas frente a tu abuela, para parecer buena y dulce y todo lo que tu abuela espera, pero ahora que estábamos solos decidió actuar la comehombres esa.- dijo Mimi molesta.

-Oh talvez- dijo T.K – quería confundirnos a nosotros, no a mi abuela, después de todo fue más que obvio que mi abuela la adora, pero nosotros estábamos en guardia, así que quiso distraernos.

-Oh talvez- dijo esta vez Sora- percibimos mal lo que acaba de pasar, Amélie apenas nos conoce, puede ser que nos mirábamos demasiado unidos y ella se sintió como una intrusa y le pidió a la persona que mejor conoce que la acompañe a la puerta.

-Puede ser- acordó Kari después de un breve silenció.

-¡Oh por favor!-estalló Mimi- ¡Sora su intención fue más que obvia! No seas tan ingenua.

Mi afecto por Mimi creció en ese momento, su lealtad hacia Sora y su deseo de protegerla de su propia ingenuidad me conmovieron.

-Todo es posible-oí decir a Sora- la verdad es que no me gusto mucho lo que paso, pero se que no debo preocuparme- Sora giró en mis brazos hasta que quedamos cara a cara- ¿o sí?

-En lo absoluto- dije mirándola a los ojos.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía creer lo que había pasado, y lo peor es que al día siguiente Amélie regresaría, no tenía idea de cómo se comportaría con Sora y menos conmigo. Decidí que mejor hablaba con alguien acerca de este asunto, así que fui a la habitación de Tai, la cual para mi no sorpresa estaba vacía, seguro estaba con Mimi. Caminé hacia la habitación de T.K.

"¿Qué pasa Matt? Estaba dormido y son las 3 de la mañana" dijo bostezando

"Tengo algo que contarte, después de la cena, Amélie trató de besarme, cuando la acompañe a la puerta T.K, mañana vendrá y no sé qué hacer o cómo comportarme"

"¿Qué? No puede ser te lo estas imaginando"

T.K no me lo iba a creer si solo le decía que me había tratado de besar así que le conté toda nuestra plática, el intento de beso y sus palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Wow, pues es una excelente actriz, creo que deberías mantenerte tranquilo, no separarte de Sora mañana y con eso le dejarás más que claro que no te atrae en los más mínimo"

"Eso espero Teeks. ¿Me ayudarás mañana, tú sabes por sí pasa algo o ella intenta algo?"

"Por supuesto hermano" la sonrisa de T.K me dio confianza, a pesar de lo poco que podíamos compartir él era alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente.

"Gracias" miré mi reloj eran casi las 4, mi abuela se despertaba a las 7 de la mañana pero siempre nos dejaba dormir a más tardar a las 9, lo cual me daba aunque sea 2 horas y media para pasar por la habitación de Sora. Me despedí de mi hermano, mientras caminaba pensaba en el día siguiente, sabía que no dormiría nada esa noche a menos que estuviera cerca de mi novia, y la verdad nunca he sido un gran dormilón. Toqué la puerta y Sora apareció inmediatamente.

"Sabía que vendrías" me dijo sonriendo, habíamos empezado nuestra relación cuando ambos teníamos 14 años, justo el día de navidad, parecía imposible que 4 años después estuviéramos juntos, claro rompimos muchas veces, pero, nunca superamos nuestra relación y después de tanto tiempo nos conocíamos tan bien que el hecho de que Sora me estuviera esperando no fue una sorpresa, sino un alivio de saber de que ella estaba ahí, como un salvavidas del cual podía sujetarme, como un refugio.

"No podía dormir y pensé en la suave piel de mi novia" dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de ella y la besaba en la mejilla.

"¿Y sólo pensaste en eso?" dijo Sora fingiendo estar molesta

"También pensé en lo mucho que te extrañaba"

"Eso espero" dijo Sora mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al día siguiente, mientras esperábamos a Amélie mi abuelo se acercó a mí, estuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que empezó a susurrar algo.

-Matt, sabes que tú cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Sora es una gran chica y me agrada mucho y si tú estás feliz con ella, yo jamás los separaría.

-Abuelo, no necesitas decirme eso, yo lo sé-susurre

En eso sonó el timbre y Marie, una de las sirvientas de mi abuela, se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Bonjour-escuché decir a Amélie con una voz alegre.-Espero no estar tarde.

-Por supuesto que no Amélie- respondió mi abuela levantándose del sofá en donde estaba sentada. – Me alegra ver que vienes vestida para la ocasión…-

-¿Qué ocasión?-preguntó T. K

-¿Es necesario interrumpirme mientras hablo?-respondió con frialdad mi abuela y sin dejar que T.K respondiera o se disculpará continúo- había planeado salir por el día, recorrer París, ver algunos museos.

-¡Oh me encanta la idea!- respondió Amélie en un tono entusiasmado.

-Bien, entonces, pongámonos en marcha lo más pronto posible.

Tomé la mano de Sora para asegurarme que fuera ella la que estaba a mi lado, T.K caminaba cerca de mí, cumpliendo su palabra y cuidando de que Amélie no tratará de acercarse. Nuestro plan hasta el momento iba bien, pero ni siquiera habíamos dejado la casa cuando Amélie convenientemente tropezó con uno de los escalones torciéndose el pie.

-¡Oh no Amélie querida! ¡Matt, ayúdala, necesitará apoyarse en alguien fuerte!-dijo mi abuela haciendo todo un drama.

-Yo puedo ayudar a Amélie, Edith.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Richard? Dije que ella necesitará de alguien fuerte, no de un anciano cacreco.

Nadie más se atrevió a desafiar a mi abuela y sin más remedio tuve que ayudar a Amélie.

-No podemos permanecer alejados mucho tiempo- susurró Amélie

-Créeme que si podríamos- respondí – Abuela quizá no deberíamos caminar por París e ir a los museos, digo con la torcedura de pie de Amélie no me gustaría que este incómoda.

-Oh no por favor – respondió ella – yo estaré bien, solo necesito un soporte firme, y Matt estás haciendo un gran trabajo- vi la cara de odio de Mimi, sabía que ella estaba clara de lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía cómo pedirle ayuda en ese momento.

Amélie se mantuvo firmemente unida a mi brazo durante toda la caminata, Sora estuvo un tiempo con nosotros, pero al sentir la frialdad de Amélie se retiró educadamente pues no es el tipo de persona que haría un escándalo y menos públicamente.

-Lo ves Matt, Sora ni siquiera quiere estar contigo, se alejo de nosotros.

-Amélie, si no te tuviera colgada de mi brazo como un koala, yo también huiría, entiende, amo a Sora.

- Las cosas cambian, y yo puedo hacer que cambien tus sentimientos, ya lo verás.

En ese momento decidí que ya no podía seguir junto a ella un segundo, más, se que se habrá visto grosero pero simplemente me separé de ella sin avisarle y camine al lado de Sora, mi abuela inmediatamente vio lo que hice, lo cual causo todo un revuelo de su parte. Mientras mi abuela gritaba y no paraba de quejarse de mi mala educación oí la voz de Tai.

-No se preocupe, yo asistiré a Amélie- no pude contenerme, mi mirada se dirigió a Mimi, cuya expresión jamás olvidaré. Busqué rápidamente a Sora con mi mirada, pude ver la tortura que este día había sido para ella, pero ella lo había soportado con dignidad, pero el día aún no terminaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ay que horror perdón por la demora! He estado en exámenes, problemas familiares, problemas personales....pero ya por fin sali de todo el drama :) por eso ahora es tiempo de que esta historia tenga un poco más de problemas y complicaciones, voy a tratar de subir cap. lo más seguido posible. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! **_

-Hola amor- le dije tratando de sonreír.

-Hola- dijo con una muy leve sonrisa. El resto del día lo pasamos en silencio.

Esa noche después de cenar, cada quien fue a su habitación, nadie estaba de humor como para quedarse hablando de un día tan horrible, Amélie se escabulló de Tai, humilló a Sora completamente a la hora del almuerzo haciendo indirectas acerca de las mujeres que hacían deporte, del tipo de arte que le gusta, de la música que oye, de absolutamente todo. Pero Sora fue un ángel, no dijo nada, Mimi y Kari por otro lado…digamos que ellas se encargaron de regresar todos los comentarios de Amélie de una forma muy directa. Yo en cambio fui un total y completo cobarde, no hice más que quedarme callado y dirigir furtivas miradas a Sora.

Mientras pensaba en mi cama en la mejor manera de acabar con todo este circo, oí a alguien tocar la puerta, esperaba que fuera Tai listo para darme un puñetazo por mi comportamiento, en cambio me topé con Sora, quien sin esperar que la invitara a pasar entró a mi habitación.

-Se que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, se que no soy la candidata favorita de tu abuela, pero Matt, esperaba más de ti, esperaba que al menos respondieras a un comentario que ella dijo de mí.

No sabía ni como responder a eso, ella tenía razón.

-Lo sé, no me comporte como debía, pero créeme que es algo que yo no disfrute.

-Se supone que debo ser yo la que se sienta mal por ti Matt? Yo fui la humillada y la que vio como otra se regodeaba con su novio!

-Lo sé, amor lo siento, ya no puedo cambiar lo que paso esta tarde, pero no dejaré que pasé de nuevo…

-Oh no pasará de nuevo, porque si pasa, solo verás como camino directo a esta casa, tomo mis cosas y regreso a Japón y eso será todo entre tú y yo, Matt, te lo advierto. – Sora se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse pero no podía dejarla ir así nada más, la tome del brazo e hice que me mirara directo a los ojos antes de besarla como nunca antes la había besado, mis manos la acariciaron de la forma más tierna pero con firmeza, no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a mi cama, solo se que sentí la suavidad y la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el mío.

-Matt, es fácil perdonarte cuando haces cosas como las que acabas de hacer- dijo Sora – pero, el perdón no se consigue de esta forma, te lo tienes que ganar.

-Quiero ganármelo, Sora, te amo.

Al día siguiente Sora y yo estuvimos juntos todo el día, Amélie no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo y el recuerdo de la noche pasada, la intimidad que habíamos tenido hacía que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera perfecto.

Ya íbamos a cenar cuando el timbre sonó. Claro era la sobrada. Esa noche sin embargo, busco a Sora, y pidió hablar con ella a solas. Yo esperaba, y esperaba, no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando en esa habitación, sabía que no había ninguna pelea, Amélie tenía todas las de perder ahí.

La puerta se abrió, y Sora salió, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-No tienes más motivos para preocuparte- susurró en mi oído, estaba a punto de sonreír cuando vi a Amélie saliendo de la habitación, la expresión en su rostro me indicaba todo lo contrario, todo era solo una farsa.

-Por nosotros, jamás me preocuparía- le dije.

Cenamos, todo se miraba normal, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo se estaba cocinando y que Sora era la que iba a salir lastimada.

Pasaron unos días, Amélie se aparecía bastante seguido, ella juraba que se había sentido atraída hacia mi, pero que después de ver que yo no podía dejar a Sora se había dado por vencida.

La semana antes de regresar a Japón sin embargo, Amélie llegó mientras las chicas andaban de compras, Tai estaba dormido y T. K jugaba cartas con mi abuelo así que solo quedaba yo en la casa.

"Hola Matt"- escuche la voz de Amélie detrás de mi - ¿Cómo has estado? "

"Muy bien gracias"- respondí secamente, Amélie podía decir que había cambiado, pero yo no me la creía, no aún.

"¿No hay nadie más en casa?" pregunto.

"Nop"

"Justo como lo quería, sabes que fácil fue convencer a tu novia que todo fue un malentendido, no puedo creer que tengas una novia tan ingenua"

Lo sabía, yo sabía que no había cambiado, y aunque en realidad una parte de mí deseaba creerlo por el bien de mi relación con Sora y por lo feliz que la miraba de haber ganado una buena amiga, la verdad es que estaba esperando en cualquier momento.

"Aléjate de mí" dije fríamente.

"Sí claro" dijo con cruel sarcasmo y sin más me beso, pero no fue el beso lo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, fueron los pasos que escuche, trate de zafarme desesperadamente de Amélie pero era sorprendentemente fuerte y en eso…

"Ahhh" era Sora, sentí como todo se destrozaba a mis pies, vi como la pequeña cómplice de mi abuela se apartaba de mí y miraba a mi novia, y vi la espalda de Sora, caminando directamente hacía su dormitorio. Ella me lo había advertido, corrí detrás de ella, tenía miedo, algo que pocas veces había experimentado, pero igual llegue en el momento que cerraba su puerta con llave.

"Abre por favor, Sora" rogaba "por favor, no me iré de acá hasta que hablemos" podía oír cómo se movía desesperadamente, alrededor del cuarto, escuchaba como tiraba su ropa a su maleta y escuchaba que lloraba.

"¡Matt! ¿Qué demonios pasa?" la voz de Tai se oía alarmada "Mimi acaba de dejar mal muerta a Amélie y tú estás llorándole a la puerta de Sora"

"Es bastante obvio no crees. ¡Amélie nunca cambio! Sora por favor" de repente solo sentí que la fuerza se iba de mí, sentí un brazo cálido y escuche de lejos la voz de Tai llamándome, horas después me despertaba en mi cama, mi hermano y Tai a mi lado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno aca les dejo el último capítulo de este fic! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y trataré de escribir pronto, muchisimas gracias por los reviews y las sugerencias! En este capítulo final les dejo unas cuantas sorpresas! Besos**_

"Sora" fue lo primero que dije y las miradas de Tai y T.K no pudieron ser más sombrías en ese momento.

"Se ha ido hermano, Mimi y Kari se fueron con ella, estaba muy mal"

Me sentía impotente, frustrado, salte de mi cama y corrí hacía la habitación de mi abuela y abría la puerta sin preocuparme de sus reproches.

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan cruel, vil y conspiradora? ¿Cómo demonios podemos llevar la misma sangre? Sabías que la amo, sabes que es una buena persona, que me hace feliz"

"Hice lo que pensé correcto, al igual que mis padres lo hicieron por mí. ¿Qué pensaste que este matrimonio fue algo que yo quise? No, Matt, al final termine queriendo a Richard, es un buen hombre después de todo, y ya ves que estamos juntos todavía, pero al verte con esa chiquilla, no pude dejar de pensar en mi pobre hija, casada con ese Hiroaki"

"Mi padre y mi madre fueron felices, y créeme que el motivo de su divorcio no fue la diferencia social, sabes, puede ser que tú y mi abuelo sigan casados, pero cuando los veo juntos no veo sus miradas brillar de la forma en que los ojos de Sora brillaban al verme, o sonreír cuando miras algún pequeños detalle de mi abuelo, no eres feliz, por eso te empeñas en arruinar la felicidad de otros, por eso no soportaste ver a mi madre con mi padre y ahora a mí con Sora, solo te recordó lo infeliz que es tu vida y lo infeliz que le haces la vida a mi abuelo, pero sabes algo, yo no seguiré tus pasos, yo no voy a tener tu vida, me voy, voy a seguir a la persona que amo a más que nadie en este mundo, y te demostraré que tan equivocada estas." Corrí hacia la salida, Sora tenía que seguir en el aeropuerto.

"¡Matt!" Era la voz de mi abuelo "Toma mi moto" y sin más me dio sus llaves.

"Gracias"

Llegué al aeropuerto, y comencé mi búsqueda por Sora, miré las pantallas buscando el próximo vuelo a Tokyo, el vuelo despegaba en 7 minutos, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, llegue cuando vi a Sora, Kari y Mimi listas para abordar.

"¡SORA!" grite a todo pulmón, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero ella no hizo el menor movimiento, me acerque lentamente hacia ella, tenía miedo que si corría a su lado ella se alejara más.

"No puedes irte, yo jamás pondría en riesgo nuestra relación Sora, una relación de 4 años, por una persona idéntica a mi abuela."

"Sí puedo irme, Matt, yo te lo advertí" sus palabras me congelaron solo pude ver como ella abordó el avión, dejándome a mí y a nuestra historia atrás.

Regrese a la mansión, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro como paso eso, me disponía a empacar y buscarla en Japón.

"Matt" era la voz de mi abuela, sentí la frialdad de mis ojos en el momento que la vi, como deseaba que cayera muerta en ese momento "lo siento, tienes razón, todo lo que dijiste…"

"Vaya momento de darte cuenta" la interrumpí

"No la perderás, Matt"

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? Tú no viste la forma en la que me vio en el aeropuerto"

"Nadie puede cambiar el destino de las personas, ni siquiera yo, tu madre al divorciarse de tu padre se volvió tan infeliz, pensé que sería mejor pero cuando hablábamos por teléfono se oía tan triste, pero yo fui tan testaruda, me lo negaba, Matt, yo hice que mi hija fuera infeliz, ella lo ama aún y yo la convencí del divorcio y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo, lo siento, lo siento tanto" con asombro vi como mi abuela comenzaba a llorar, una parte de mí se sentía feliz de verla sufrir por sus errores pero otra parte de mí se daba cuenta de que ella solo es humana.

"Todavía puedes cambiar las cosas, es cierto, nadie cambia el destino de las personas, pero puedes cambiar el tuyo e influenciar el de otros" respondí y sin más subí a mi habitación en donde empaque todo y me fui.

Llegué a Tokyo y llame a Sora, pero escuchaba su contestadora, Mimi y Kari respondían mis llamadas pero solo me decían lo mismo, Sora no quería hablar conmigo y lo triste que estaba, pero mis mensajes no se los daban y si lo hacían no estaban funcionando.

Tai y T.K se aparecieron por mi apartamento dos días después de que yo llegara, molestos por haberlos dejado solo en Francia, juntos pensamos una forma de que Sora y yo nos reuniéramos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si lastimabas a Sora te daría tu merecido?" me pregunto una noche cuando se iba de mi casa.

"Sí" respondí con sequedad.

"Creo que el castigo que tienes ahorita es peor que él que yo te hubiera dado, considerando que no tienes la culpa en realidad, Matt todo se resolverá, ya lo verás" Deseaba que las palabras de mi mejor amigo fueran ciertas.

Una semana después de regresar comenzaban las clases, Sora seguía sin hablarme y me evadía en los pasillos del colegio, era nuestro último año, tantas cosas que habíamos planeado, nuestra graduación, el baile, todos los planes se estaban desvaneciendo frente a mí. Un día sin embargo abrí mi locker y una nota cayo. _Otra admiradora_ pensé, pero al abrirla vi una nota escrita a computadora firmada por Sora, que me pedía reunirme con ella el sábado a las cuatro en un parque de Tokyo.

Pase pensando toda la semana lo que diría, como sería todo, si me daría otra oportunidad o simplemente me daría una caja con mis cosas dentro. Hasta que por fin la espera termino, era sábado. Camine hacia el parque, cuando llegue vi que Sora estaba llegando también, pero para mi sorpresa ella se miraba asustada de verme ahí.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Tú me citaste Sora"

"No, jamás te citaría a verme, recibí una nota de Mimi que tenía una sorpresa para mí"

"Yo los cite a ambos" miramos de donde venía la voz y para mi asombro vi a Amélie.

"Me voy" dijo Sora "No tengo porque soportar esto"

"No por favor no te vayas, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante" su voz se oía suplicante "La verdad es que nunca me gustaste Matt, pero eras mi amigo de infancia, tu abuela me dijo que tenía que ayudarte, que Sora no te haría feliz, que no era buena para ti" vi como Sora miraba a Amélie, esta vez ambos podíamos sentir la sinceridad en ella. "Matt, el día que Sora se fue y le gritaste a tu abuela yo estaba en la habitación, pero estabas tan enojado y tan destruido que ni siquiera me notaste, pero lo que le dijiste fue tan cierto, no pude evitar sentirme mal, yo fui participe de este malentendido y la verdad es que, jamás he conocido una pareja más perfecta, perdónenme ambos, por todo el mal causado" la expresión en rostro de Sora me daba esperanzas.

Amélie tomo nuestras manos y las unió "Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que ustedes estén juntos, hubiera venido antes, pero…Mimi podría hacer una carrera un boxeo si así lo deseara" dijo y luego se marchó.

"Dime que aún no es tarde" le dije a Sora viendo con intensidad sus bellos ojos rojizos mientras mi mano se mantenía firme enlazada a la de ella.

"Demuéstrame que no es tarde" me respondió, nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio al sentirla en mis brazos, al sentir sus labios. Jamás olvidaría esa sensación.

Regrese feliz al apartamento, tenía a mi novia de regreso, todo se había arreglado y no podía pedir más, pero mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a Sora vi algo que me desconcertó, mi madre estaba en el apartamento con mi padre, pero eso no fue lo que me dejo perplejo, fue el hecho de verlos abrazados como lo hacían en mi infancia.

"Tenemos algo que decirte hijo" dijo mi madre sonriendo.

"Pero debemos esperar a T.K" intervino mi padre.

"Hmm, creo que yo mejor me voy" dijo Sora con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano rápidamente me condujo al pasillo en donde me dio un beso.

"No quiero que te vayas" murmure

"No te preocupes, puedo escabullirme luego" respondió pícaramente lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Una vez que T.K hubo llegado mis padres nos sentaron, y comenzaron a hablar. Al parecer lo que le había dicho a mi abuela en Francia había causado un gran efecto pues, ella misma regreso a Japón y estando acá le confesó a mi madre la forma en que la manipulo y convenció de que dejara a mi padre, mi abuela le dijo lo mal que se sentía y que si esta vez ella deseaba estar con él, ella no sería quien la detendría.

"Entonces esa noche tu madre me llamó y salimos, ambos nos dimos cuenta que aún debíamos estar juntos, que a pesar de todas las peleas que tuvimos, las cosas felices que compartimos pesaban más"

"Nos casaremos nuevamente" dijo mi madre.

T.K y yo nos miramos con felicidad, éramos una familia unida de nuevo.

Esperaba fuera de mi apartamento a Sora, escuche sus pasos subiendo las escaleras y por fin vi su figura caminando hacia mí.

"Tus padres están juntos de nuevo" dijo radiante.

"Sí" dije mientras la besaba "Piensan casarse de nuevo en un mes"

Y así fue como un mes después mis padres celebraron su boda, mi banda y yo le dedicamos un tema a mis padres, Mimi trataba de controlar a Tai con la comida y también trataba de alejarlo de la pista de baile pues sus "pasos de baile" la mataban de la vergüenza, T.K y Kari se miraban felices, sonriendo y bailando.

Vi a Sora de pie mirando todo con una sonrisa y me acerque a ella por la espalda.

"No he bailado con mi novia en toda la noche" dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"No lo has pedido" respondió.

La lleve conmigo a la pista de baile, justo cuando comenzaba a sonar "My Endless Love" (no me pertenece).

"Un día Sora, seremos tú y yo celebrando nuestra boda" dije mientras dejaba que la música nos llevará.


End file.
